transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow Knight
Zeke and Hilde are happily wedded, and Hilde is informed about the fate of her family. But she doesn't know all of it... Plot The Age of Shadows I A.R.E.S. alerts Zachary and Olinda that a Dark Figure of unknown origin is roaming the Enchanted Forest, terrorizing civilians. Zachary thanks A.R.E.S., before suiting up to go investigate. Both then fly out to the Enchanted Forest. Natalia witnesses them leaving, and asks A.R.E.S. where they're headed. A.R.E.S. informs her, and Natalia leaves, mentioning that Zeke and Hilde should be coming back from their Honeymoon. Natalia then greets Zeke and Hilde back to The Arsenal. Natalia asks how their Honeymoon was, and Hilde mentions that New Germania was great. Then, S.O.P.H.I.E. informs them that a biker is shooting up the streets of London. Zeke and Hilde suit up in their suits, and head to the Vehicular Garage of The Arsenal. Zeke boards his Harley Davidson, as Hilde boards her Suzuki Katana. Both then begin to race to London. In the Enchanted Forest, Zach and Olinda arrive. Zach mentions that he's heard stories of the Enchanted Forest, and that a German Man went in, but never came back out. Olinda mentions that the Enchanted Forest is home to all of the creatures feared by Humanity, and warns Zach to be careful. Both Iron Guardian and Iron Angel begin to walk in, in search of the Dark Figure. In there, Zach mentions that he doesn't believe in Fairy Tales, but believes that the figure in question is The Shadow Knight. London Bikers Zeke and Hilde race through the streets of London, in search of the Biker. They drive to the Bank and Monument Station, where they find the Biker. Both begin pursuing the Biker. Zeke tells the biker to pull over, but the Biker refuses. The biker runs amok through the streets, while Hilde and Zeke continue chasing after the Biker. The Biker then tosses a bomb at a car, blowing it to bits. Debris lands on the streets, and Zeke avoids it, and Hilde hits it. Hilde is sent flying off her bike, and into mid-air. Zeke uses his shield to save Hilde. Zeke then uses the M.G. to send Hilde flying at the Biker. Hilde hits the biker with the shield, causing the Biker to crash. Zeke arrives, and both her and Hilde approach the biker. The biker takes off HER helmet, revealing it to be Amanda Miller. Zeke decides to sit out, as he won't hit a woman, and Hilde engages in Amanda. Hilde then knocks Amanda unconscious, before Zeke places cuffs on Amanda. Zeke mentions they'll take Amanda into their custody to interrogate her. Interrogation Agreements Zeke demands to know what Amanda was doing. Amanda tells Zeke to fuck himself, before laughing. Zeke leaves the room, and orders Annabelle to use her telepathic abilities on Amanda. Annabelle enters the room, and places her hands on Amanda's head. Amanda then begins to scream in pain, with Zeke and Hilde listening in. Hilde questions why this happened as soon as they got back from their Honeymoon, and Zeke mentions that he doesn't know why either. Annabelle then exits the room, and tells Zeke that Amanda came from the Enchanted Forest, after searching for The Shadow Knight, and that she was on her way to form her commander, Adam Crow. Zeke asks again about the Shadow Knight, and Annabelle confirms it. Zeke then leaves, and tells Hilde and Annabelle to stay there. Hilde asks where Zeke is going, and Zeke doesn't reply back. Curious, Hilde asks who the Shadow Knight is, and Annabelle mentions that the Shadow Knight is a being made of Shadow who haunts the Enchanted Forest. It was first mentioned during the Anglo-Saxon Era, but believed to be a myth, or a prophecy. Hilde then enters the interrogating room and asks Amanda who the Shadow Knight is, identity-wise. Amanda begins to laugh, before calling Hilde a bad name. Hilde then slams Amanda's face on the table, shutting her up. Annabelle tells Hilde that she used her powers on Amanda, and learns that the Shadow Knight is the Ghost of Hilde's Father, Otto von Zidlitz. The Age of Shadows II Zeke arrives in the Enchanted Forest, only to find Zach and Olinda on the ground, beaten and injured. Zeke contacts S.O.P.H.I.E. and tells her to send a drone to recover Zach and Olinda, as Zeke enters the forest, while drawing out Excalibur. Shadows begins to consume the forest, and Zeke with it. Zeke then walks further in, and finds himself face to face with the Shadow Knight. Zeke then tells the Shadow Knight that he must do this, as both him and the Shadow Knight engage in a sword duel. Hilde, Shadowlock, and a drone arrives at the edge of the forest. The drone picks up the beaten Agents and leaves to The Arsenal, as Hilde looks into the Consumed forest. Annabelle mentions that Zeke is in there, and Hilde tells Annabelle to stay behind, as she's going in. Shadowlock tries to stop her, but Hilde jumps in. Annabelle then sits down and watches the wall of Shadow. Hilde finds Zeke and the Shadow Knight engaged in a duel, and Zeke gains the upperhand. Hilde stops Zeke from killing the Shadow Knight, mentioning that it's her father. Zeke mentions that he knows, and Hilde begs Zeke not to kill him. Zeke stands down, as Hilde tries to communicate with the Shadow Knight. Hilde calls out to her father, only for nothing. The Shadow Knight attempts to kill Hilde, but is stopped, when Zeke drives Excalibur through the Shadow Knight's abdomen, mortally wounding him. Zeke then casts a spell, freeing Otto from his curse, and the Shadow Knight dies. After the Knight dies, Otto's Ghost appears before Hilde and Zeke. Hilde asks why he abandoned her, left her to live with her aunt and uncle. Otto's ghost tells Hilde that it was the best choice for her. Hilde asks how, and Otto mentions that it began when he lost Hilde's mother. Hilde asks what he means, and Otto mentions that it happened in 1998, months after Hilde was born. Otto mentions that his family was living happy and prosperous... Castle Wolfenstein (Zidlitz), Germany, 1998 Abigail holds an infant Hilde, as a young boy runs to Otto, whom he picks up. Otto mentions that it was just an average day, as he was piecing the Kingdom of Germany back together. Otto and Abigail hear glass shatter, and Otto goes to investigate. Otto tells Hilde that there was a break in to the Castle. Otto enters the room, and finds no one. He then leaves back to his personal quarters. Otto mentions that he thought something fell, but was wrong. Otto enters his room, and is followed by Clark Crow. Otto mentions to Hilde that he had claimed his religion to be Judaism, and didn't realize that he would draw a lot of hate. Clark then grabs a knife and tosses it at Otto, injuring him. Abigail tries to defend her children from Clark, as Otto tried to hold him off. Otto mentions that the man who attacked them was a Neo Nazi from the United States. Otto rips off Clark's hat, revealing a swastika. Clark then punches Otto, before pulling a gun on him. Otto tells Hilde that he was too weak to face the Neo Nazi alone, and paid the price. Clark turns the gun on Abigail and fires, killing her. Otto tells Hilde that her mother tried to defend him, but paid with her life. Clark then reloads the gun and aims it at Otto. Then, a Young Man enters the room and uses telekinesis to send Clark flying. Otto sobs over his wife's dead body, saying that it should have been him. The young man offers to go after the Neo Nazi, and Otto mentions that it will be useless, as someone else might come back and finish the job. Crying, Otto tells the man to send his son to live with his friends, the Swedish Royal Family, then take his daughter and drop her off to live with her aunt and uncle. The Young Man complies, and takes the toddler and baby away. Otto then gets up, and leaves the room. Otto tells Hilde that he left Germany in search of the Neo Nazi, but was first drawn to the Enchanted Forest, hoping to find a power that he could use to kill him. Otto tells Hilde that he never intended on coming back, and that's why he gave her up. Shadows Amended Hilde begins to cry, as Otto's ghost disappears. Zeke hugs Hilde, and calms her. Zeke apologizes for having to kill her father and that he wanted to protect her from this truth, as Hilde rambles on about understanding what her father did, and why he did it. Zeke tells Hilde that not everyone agreed with e Jewish Man as the King of Germany. He wanted to protect her from people who hate Jews. Hilde thanks Zeke for what he did, and that her father is free now, and resting in peace. The Next Stage In the Arctic, Alex informs Adam that Amanda never returned from the United Kingdom. Adam tells Alex that it was a loss they could afford, as they now know that the Shadow Knight existed. Alex asks Adam what he plans on doing, and Adam tells Alex that they are going to find extracts of the Shadow Knights' remains and clone him, so he may become a warrior for Talon. In Castle Strucker, in Germany, Julia Koenig tells Andrea that their scientists have completed injecting their forces with Super Soldier Serum. Andrea thanks Julia, and mentions that their engineers have begun wokring on "The Clock". Julia asks what The Clock is for, and Andrea mentions that they are going to make a series of attacks in Germany, starting in Dresden, then slowly making their way to Berlin. Julia asks when she begins her next mission, and Andrea tells her immediately. Featured Characters * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** A.R.E.S. ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Olinda Zeigler/ Iron Angel ** Natalia Oxton ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Brunnhildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando ** S.O.P.H.I.E. ** Annabelle Oxton/ Shadowlock * Talon ** Amanda Miller ** Alexander Crow ** Adam Crow * Londoners * Otto von Zidlitz/ The Shadow Knight * Abigail Holmes-Falsworth (Flashback) * Siegfried von Zidlitz-Wilhelm (Flashback) * Clark Crow (Flashback) * Markus Ettlinger/ Captain Germany (Flachback) ( The Young Man) * FENRIS ** Julia Koenig ** Andrea von Strucker Soundtrack * "Oh My God" by Ida Maria * "Beethoven Havok" by John Ottman Episode Casualties * Otto von Zidlitz/ The Shadow Knight * Abigail Holmes-Falsworth Notes * Now we know what the fuck happened to Hilde's family, and why she never knew. * The ending is carried onto the next episode, which concludes a storyline that started in Hyperspeed. * The Young Man (Captain Germany) returns in the next episode as well. * If you noticed that this episode mentions and shows Castle Wolfenstein, you know what is to come. Though, Castle Wolfenstein won't really appear again till the 3rd Quarter of United, and the Grand Finale of TASKFORCE. Episode Script The Shadow Knight Script